Quitame la respiración
by Lily de Pattinson
Summary: Bella es nueva en el Instituto. Edward es el galán popular y capitán del equipo de basquet. Cuando se conocen saltan chispas, pero no precisamente por amor. Él trata de ligarsela, ella lo rechaza; se vuelven enemigos y comienza la guerra. Un fin de semana, una tormenta e indicaciones equivocadas lo cambian todo, ¿serán capaces de aceptar la atracción y dejar de lado su 'odio?...
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola mis queridas lectoras!

Bueno aquí me tienen de nuevo con otra locura... Esta pequeña historia también esta basada en una canción y me sucedió lo mismo que con "Flores amarillas"...

La canción esta vez se titula "Take my breath away" de Berlín y es soundtrack de la película 'Top Gun' donde sale el guapo y buenísimo Tom Cruise jaja, les recomiendo la pelí y escuchen la canción, es de mis favoritas :)... La historia tiene el nombre en español de la canción (Quitame la respiración) y tendrá dos capítulos nada mas!

Ok, les dejo la primera parte! Lean y espero que la disfruten tanto como yo al escribirla! Nos leemos abajo chicas :D

* * *

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama me pertenece a mí. _

_Historia beteada por: Noohemii G. O B_

_._

_._

Two-Shot: **"Quítame la respiración"**

**1ra PARTE **

_Edward POV_

─Muchachos les presento a su nueva compañera. Pasa chica ─hablo el profesor Banner haciendo que todo el grupo se callara y pusiera atención─, ella es Isabella Swan y viene desde Phoenix.

Por la puerta entro una chica, - y que chica- era hermosa, más que hermosa, era divina. Su piel pálida, su cabello largo y castaño, sus grandes y expresivos ojos y su figura ¡Que curvas! Perfecta. Mike le chiflo y todos los hombres reímos y las chicas bufaron.

─Bienvenida linda ─salude con mi sonrisa torcida desde mi lugar. Se sonrojo─, si quieres conocer la escuela, estoy disponible para dar una vuelta_─._ Dije con tono ligador y mis amigos rieron. La chica me dedico una mirada insinuante _"primer día y ya cayo"_ pensé orgulloso.

─Pues la vuelta la darás solo. Idiota ─respondió con voz burlona y mi sonrisa desapareció.

─ _¡_Uuuhhh! ─mis compañeros abuchearon y a mi lado Mike soltó una carcajada.

─Gracias por la calurosa bienvenida a su compañera señor Cullen. ─Dijo el profesor y todos rieron─. Silencio todos ─ordeno─, señorita tome asiento al lado de la señorita Weber por favor. Empecemos la clase.

Mientras la "señorita" se sentaba me guiño un ojo burlándose de mí. ¡Niña insignificante! Nadie rechaza a Edward Cullen y mucho menos lo avergüenza frente a todo mundo. ¡La pagara!

Las clases transcurrieron lentamente y fue una lástima que solo la primera la compartiera con ella, hubiera sido divertido vengarme. Me trague mi furia y trate de poner atención.

.

.

Llego la hora del almuerzo y fui hacia la cafetería, compre algo de comida y me dirigí a la mesa de mis amigos y hermanos, éramos los más populares del instituto y a la vez los más rebeldes. Llegue y me senté. Ya estaban ahí varios, entre ellos Mike, Ben, mi hermano Emmet y nuestro cuñado Jasper, los salude a todos.

─Que hay bro ─saludo Emmet─, ¿es cierto que te rechazo la chica nueva?─pregunto y al oírlo mi furia contra ella regreso, al ver mi reacción soltó la carcajada al igual que todos.

─No me importa, ni esta tan buena ─respondí con burla─, por mí que se vaya a la mierda. ─Mike, Jasper y Emmet levantaron su puño y lo chocamos. En ese momento escuche la voz cantarina de mi hermana detrás de mí.

─Hola twin. ─Me abrazo por detrás y me beso la mejilla. Somos mellizos y estamos muy unidos aunque seamos muy diferentes en personalidad.

─Hola pequeña duende. ─Salude y le sonreí tiernamente, se incorporó. Entonces la vi.

─ ¿Ya conoces a la chica nueva? ─Pregunto ignorando el hecho de que mi mirada furiosa no se despegaba de la muchacha que hablaba animadamente a su lado con nuestra cuñada Rosalie.

─Bella. ─La llamo mi hermana y la "señorita" volteo hacia ella─. Te presento a mi hermano mellizo Edward. ─Bella bajo la mirada hasta reparar en mí y su sonrisa burlona apareció de nuevo.

─ ¡Ah! el chico ligador que dará la vuelta solo por el instituto ─dijo haciendo que todos en la mesa dejaran de hacer sus estupideces y pusieran atención en nosotros. Después de un par de segundos en silencio soltaron la carcajada y abuchearon─, soy Bella Swan. ─Se presentó sonriente y tendió su mano hacia mí.

─Edward Cullen. ─Respondí a regañadientes─. Mucho gusto ─apreté su mano más de lo debido y la mire con ojos que en vez de gusto demostraban desprecio.

─El gusto es mío ─contesto apretándome la mano afirmando que nos estábamos declarando la guerra.

.

.

.

.

Así pasaron los meses, Bella Swan y yo nos volvimos enemigos. Ella me odiaba por ser el típico galán popular del instituto y capitán del equipo de basquetbol que pensaba que todas las chicas estaban a sus pies -lo cual era cierto- y yo la odiaba por ser la única que no cayó a mis pies y ni lo haría. Después de que me avergonzara aquel primer día yo encontré su punto débil, su torpeza. Aprovechábamos cualquier error que cometía el otro para burlarnos y lo que nos enfurecía más era que ambos pertenecíamos al mismo grupo de amigos y éramos populares, todos en la escuela en vez de apoyarnos a humillar al otro se divertían con ambos.

Justo en este momento nos encontramos en clase de deportes en el gimnasio lo cual me da puntos a mi favor, es el infierno de Bella. Alce la vista y la vi venir corriendo hacia la cancha para reunirse con mi hermana y una perversa idea cruzo mi mente, aunque no es mi culpa que sea extremadamente torpe ¿o sí?

─ ¡Hey Swan! ─le grite y levanto su mirada envenenada pero ni siquiera le di tiempo de ignorarme ya que ya había rodado el balón que sostenía antes con bastante fuerza y directo hacia sus pies, provocando que la tumbara y su cuerpo entero se estampara en el suelo. Todos al verla comenzaron a reír, excepto Rosalie y mi hermana que me dedicaban miradas furiosas.

─ ¡EDWARD! ─me grito Alice regañándome pero la ignore, estaba que me cagaba de risa, jamás se me había ocurrido una idea tan brillante. Me doble apretando mi estómago que de tanta risa ya hasta me dolía.

No me di cuenta que Bella ya se había levantado ni repare en su mirada furiosa fija en mí, sino hasta que escuche reír a Emmet. Levante mi mirada hacia Bella y lo vi, trate de esquivarlo pero fue muy tarde. El balón que le había aventado a ella dio de lleno en mi cabeza, casi en la cara y me tumbo de sentón, caí tan duro que hasta rebote, dolió como el infierno.

─Te metiste con el demonio bro ─se burló Emmet, todos seguían riendo pero ahora era de mí y eso me puso más que furioso.

─ ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Estás loca?! ─explote gritándole a Bella y poniéndome de pie camine hacia ella con una mirada envenenada, su expresión de burla cambio a una de odio.

─ ¡¿A mí?! Eres un idiota Cullen ─estábamos tan cerca que casi chocaban nuestras narices, desafiándonos con la mirada─, tú empezaste, no seas chillón.

─ ¿Cómo me dijiste Swan? ─Pregunte con voz afilada. De repente todo el gimnasio se quedó en silencio y de reojo vi como alguien se paraba frente a nosotros

─ ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí? ─pregunto el entrenador Clapp con voz afilada y fuerte─, ustedes dos ─ambos volteamos a verlo─, se van a detención y los demás pónganse a trabajar ¡Ya! ─ordeno.

─ ¡Mierda! ─masculle "lo que me faltaba"

─Pero entrenador… ─intento protestar Bella.

─Pero nada. Lo vi todo señorita, ahora a detención ─volvió a ordenar─, ahí se quedan hasta finalizar las clases, yo hablare con los demás profesores de su castigo. ¿Pero que esperan? ─lo mire de mala manera y di la vuelta a la salida, me importo poco si la "señorita" me seguía o no.

Cuando llegue al salón abrí la puerta y no había nadie más que el prefecto así que entre mucho más relajado.

─Bienvenidos chicos ─saludo sarcásticamente el tipo─, tomen asiento ─ahí fue cuando supe que Bella si me había seguido, nos sentamos en las bancas cada quien en un extremo marcando una distancia entre ambos. _¡Dos malditas horas aquí! ¡Mierda! _ Pensé frustrado. La mejor maldad que se me había ocurrido hacerle a la "señorita" me va a costar esto ¡Joder! Pero recordaba como se cayó al tropezar con el balón y confirmaba que había valido la pena.

.

.

─Todo esto es tu culpa Cullen ─reclamo Bella con voz agitada.

─ ¿Mi culpa? ─conteste de la misma forma.

─Si, tu culpa. Me aventaste primero el balón, yo solo me defendí. ─Y era verdad, ella tenía razón pero no lo admitiría─. ¡Aaarrgg! Aléjate, no me dejas espacio para moverme.

Tan solo había pasado una hora de nuestro torturante castigo y jamás pensé que estaríamos haciendo esto, era increíble ya que Bella y yo apenas podíamos estar en la misma habitación en la única clase que compartíamos y era suficiente, y ahora hasta tener que trabajar en equipo ¡Ppff!

─ ¡Que te hagas para allá! ─grito ella empujándome─, no tengo espacio para limpiar, muévete ─me apreté el puente de la nariz con mi mano libre, me estaba cansando de ella.

─Mira "señorita" tenemos que limpiar AMBOS este armario ─le dije viéndola a los ojos con furia y aumento cuando rodó los ojos─, y es demasiado pequeño así que ¡¿A dónde carajos quieres que me mueva?! Maldita sea.

Lo último lo dije gritando y aventé el cepillo con que estaba tallando la pintura, camine enojado por todo el salón, tratando de tranquilizarme, de reojo vi a Bella y puedo jurar que su rostro estaba casi verde, parecía que iba a explotar.

─ ¡A mí no me vuelves a gritar Cullen! ─exclamo con la mandíbula apretada y sus hermosos ojos llameando "_¿Dijiste hermosos? ¡Qué mierda Cullen!"_ Dijo mi mente y ¡Diablos! Tenía razón, ¿hermosos? Solo la ignore, mientras en mi mente seguía repitiendo "¿hermosos?"

─ ¡TE ESTOY HABLANDO! ─grito esta vez y la voltee a ver.

─ ¡Te estoy ignorando! ─le conteste mientras levantaba el cepillo y volví a limpiar. De repente sentí chocar agua helada contra mi rostro y escuche las carcajadas de Bella resonar por todo el salón─, ¿Qué carajos te pasa? ─la fulmine con la mirada mientras me trataba de secar y ella no paraba de burlarse. Me acerque a la cubeta de agua, la levante y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar la vacié sobre ella. Quedo empapada. Mucho más que yo.

─Eres un idiota, ¿Qué te pasa? Estúpido ─comenzó a insultarme─, yo no te la tire toda, ¡Esta helada! ─eso hizo que me riera aún más fuerte─. Deja de burlarte ─agarro la cubeta vacía y vi el brillo en su mirada, entonces mi risa paro y me eche a correr por todo el salón mientras ella trataba de pegarme con el objeto.

─ No seas cobarde.

Así paso un rato, creo que no me la aventaba por el ruido que haría, si no ya lo hubiera hecho; pero ella se estaba desesperando lo veía en su mirada y estaba tramando otra cosa, paseo su mirada por el lugar, buscando. Dejo la cubeta en el suelo y antes de que pudiera hace algo más, me acerque a ella y la tome fuertemente de las muñecas.

─ ¡Suéltame!

- ¡No! Ya basta de juegos Swan ─le dije mientras ella retorcía sus brazos inútilmente tratando de zafarse─. Creo es suficiente ¿no?

─Eres un idiota, un malnacido Cullen ─escupió con veneno.

─Y tú eres una chiquilla insolente ─respondí de la misma forma sin soltarla aun.

─ ¡Suéltame! Tonto.

─Bruja.

─Arrogante.

─Estúpida ─a estas alturas se había soltado de mi agarre y nos acercamos más uno al otro desafiándonos con la mirada de nuevo, insultándonos. Ambos estábamos que ardíamos de coraje.

─ ¡Cabrón¡

─ ¡Perra!

─ ¿Cómo me dijiste? ─pregunto más atónita que cabreada, pero aun así levanto la mano para darme una cachetada, la detuve tomando su mano justo antes de que golpeara mi mejilla, de pronto algo cambio─ ¡Suéltame! ─al ver que presione más mi agarre comenzó a retocarse toda, con mi otra mano tome fuertemente su cintura y la acerque más a mi _"¿Qué estás haciendo Edward?" _─. Eh dicho que me sueltes Cullen o si no gritare ─no le hice caso─. Bien ─dejo de forcejear pero abrió la boca─. ¡AUX… ─comenzó a gritar pero la interrumpí haciendo algo que ni ella ni yo esperábamos.

Solté su mano y la dirigí a su nuca, acerque su cabeza hacia mí y entonces la bese en los labios.

Mi boca se aplasto contra la suya, exigente, fuerte. Ella inmediatamente comenzó a forcejear y trataba de separarse, hasta que se rindió y enrollo sus brazos en mi cuello; mi mano que estaba en su nuca bajo hasta su cintura y afiance el agarre con las dos manos pegándola más a mí. El beso era exquisito. Nuestros labios se acariciaban lentamente, con pasión; mi lengua salió y lamí su labio inferior, su boca se abrió inmediatamente dándome permiso para entrar y nuestras lenguas se encontraron. Sus dedos se movieron a mi cabello y comenzó a masajear mis raíces haciéndome gemir.

Parecía que nuestras bocas no se quisieran separar, y yo no quería separarme aunque me hiciera falta el aire. De repente escuchamos pasos y el girar de la manija de la puerta, nos separamos bruscamente y nos miramos a los ojos, confundidos, _"¿Qué acaba de pasar?"_

─ ¡¿Qué diablos sucedió aquí?! ─pregunto exaltado el prefecto, pasando su mirada de mi a Bella y al suelo, donde estaba todo mojado─, los puse a limpiar no a que hicieran más desastres ─regaño─. ¿Pero que esperan? tienen menos de una hora para terminar de limpiar ese mueble y todo el salón─Esta vez no se salió, se sentó en el escritorio y nosotros comenzamos a limpiar en silencio y sin mirarnos ni una sola vez.

.

.

.

Dos semanas han pasado desde ese día. Bella y yo ya no nos molestábamos.

Habíamos dejado de burlarnos uno del otro, ahora simplemente nos ignoramos, creo que ambos estábamos confundidos o demasiado avergonzados por lo que paso. Y esto era incómodo para nuestros amigos ya que cuando hacían planes para salir o hacer algo todos juntos o yo cancelaba porque Bella ya había confirmado o viceversa.

Hoy es viernes y en cuanto llegamos a casa del instituto me dirigí a mi habitación donde planeo encerrarme hasta mañana por la mañana. En menos de una hora llegarían todos nuestros amigos para tener una tarde/noche de películas, claro Bella vendría también y yo simplemente no quería tenerla tan cerca en mi casa, no quería ver sus carnosos y suaves labios cerca de mí. No podía sacar de mi mente ese beso, me volvía loco recordar su sabor, su lengua jugando con la mía, sus manos en mi cabello… no podía estar cerca de ella porque un deseo de besarla se apoderaba de mí, y eso solo hacía que la odiara más, y que me odiara a mí mismo.

Unos suaves toquidos en mi puerta me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

─Adelante ─exclame fuerte y Alice entro casi brincando con entusiasmo, me reí a veces es tan niña─, ¿Qué hay twin?

─No tardan en llegar los chicos ─dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras se sentaba en la orilla de mi cama, donde yo estaba acostado con los brazos doblados bajo mi cabeza─, y venía a ver si no te unirías a nosotros como antes ─pregunto con cautela y yo negué con la cabeza, hizo un puchero─. Pero, ¿Por qué?

─Sabes porque duende y no me hagas esa cara que no funcionara ─me dio una mirada inocente─, esta vez no twin.

─ ¿Qué paso entre Bella y tú Edward?

─Nada. ─conteste mirando hacia otro lado.

─ ¡Vamos! Se ignoran, ya ni siquiera pelean ni se molestan como antes, es evidente y muy obvio que algo ah cambiado, dime ¿que diablos pa… ─no pudo continuar ya que mamá le grito que Bella ya está aquí─. Tengo que irme. Después seguimos hablando ─se levantó y me dio un beso en la mejilla ─, Sabes que no voy a dejarlo pasar twin ─aseguro antes de salir, sabía que sería así, no lo dejaría pasar por nada del mundo.

.

.

Baje sigilosamente las escaleras tratando de no hacer ruido, no quería que los que estaban en la sala me escucharan y me obligaran a quedarme a ver su película con _ella _allí. Realmente no quería salir de mi habitación pero el hambre gano y tuve que hacerlo. Camine hacia la cocina de la misma manera en que baje las escaleras, abrí el refrigerador y tome uno de los emparedados que mamá siempre prepara y guarda por si nos da hambre antes de la cena y una Coca-Cola. Cuando me acerque a la puerta donde estaban los platos para coger uno, vi sobre la barra un bol lleno de palomitas de caramelo y mi estómago rugió por el antojo, se veían deliciosas. Deje mi comida en la mesa y tome el bol, me recargue en la barra y comí unas cuantas palomitas para probarlas.

─Vengo por eso ─esa voz contenida hizo que levantara mi cabeza y la mirara, Bella estaba recargada en la puerta cerrada y me miraba furiosa, se refería a las palomitas que yo me estaba comiendo.

─ ¡Oh! ¡Cuanto lo siento! Supongo que te las gane Swan ─dije con burla y agache mi cabeza para seguir comiendo.

─Ni siquiera son tuyas Cullen ─su voz sonó demasiado cerca de mi, trague seco y levante de nuevo mi cabeza, estaba parada frente a mí a pocos centímetros de tocarme, me puse nervioso─. Dámelas ─me arrebato con cuidado el bol y me hice el indignado

─Regrésamelas, estaba comiendo ─se lo quite.

─Basta Cullen ─exclamo tomando el otro extremo del recipiente, comenzamos a forcejear hasta que algunas palomitas comenzaron a caer al suelo.

─Bien, quédatelas ─solté el bol provocando que se balanceara hacia atrás y todas las palomitas salieran volando, eso debería haberme dado risa ya que estuvo a punto de caer pero en vez de burlarme me puse serio y la mire fijamente. Dejo el bol ahora completamente vacío sobre la mesa y me miro furiosa.

─ ¡Estúpido! ─me pego en el pecho y antes de que quitara su mano puse la mía sobre la de ella. Se sorprendió ante la unión─, suéltame ─mi vista bajo de sus ojos a sus labios y la sentí estremecerse─. Ves lo que hiciste con las... ─no aguante más el deseo de besarla y al igual que la vez anterior forcejeo un poco hasta que se dejó llevar y me respondió el beso; mi mano libre viajo hasta su cuello y la acerque más a mí y la suya me abrazo por la espalda.

El beso fue mejor de lo que recordaba, más ardiente que el anterior, nuestras lenguas se acariciaban con pasión; nos separamos hasta que nos hizo falta el aire pero no deshicimos la unión de nuestros cuerpos. Nuestras miradas fijas de nuevo confundidas por las sensaciones, una vez que su respiración se normalizo hablo.

─Debes encontrar una mejor forma de callarme Cullen. ─Con el tono de su voz trato de ocultar cuanto lo había disfrutado.

─Es la más rápida y aparte te gusta ─respondí de la misma manera para ocultar mis emociones─, ahora si me disculpas debo ir a lavar mi boca con desinfectante─ agregue con burla, se separó y su mano se estampo con fuerza en mi mejilla.

─Eres un idiota arrogante ─dijo con odio

─Y tú una estúpida insoportable ─iba a responderme cuando el grito de Alice desde la sala la interrumpió.

─ ¡Bella! ¡¿Por qué tardas tanto?!

─ ¡Queremos palomitas! ─agrego Rose y Bella camino hacia la puerta. Antes de salir me dedico una mirada ¿triste?, no sé pero no quise analizarla, tome mi comida y subí casi corriendo a mi habitación sobándome la mejilla en donde su mano me había golpeado.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente me desperté con la sorpresiva noticia de que todos nos íbamos de fin de semana a la casa de verano que tienen los padres de Rose y Jasper cerca de Port Ángeles y esta vez no me pude negar aunque fuera Bella ya que mis padres también irían.

Cuando se unieron los dueños de la casa y los papás de Bella, a mi hermana se le ocurrió ir de compras por que nos faltaban cosas pero para ahorrar tiempo iría Bella en su camioneta aprovechando que era el carro más espacioso y lo peor es que, ya que con la mirada de mi mamá no me pude negar, yo iría con ella.

Todos salimos a las 9:00 am de mi casa y al llegar a las afueras de Port Ángeles nos detuvimos. Rose le dio indicaciones a Bella de cómo llegar a la casa desde el otro lado de la cuidad y arrancamos de nuevo, los demás tomaron una desviación y Bella manejo a la ciudad.

.

.

─Genial Swan ─me queje─, de seguro no pusiste atención a las indicaciones de Rose y ahora nos perdiste. ─Ya era medio día e íbamos hacia la casa donde los demás ya nos esperaban con las compras, pero el camino estaba totalmente solo, rodeado de árboles y lleno de piedras y lodo; estoy totalmente seguro que estábamos muy lejos de la casa y Port Ángeles y ninguno tenía señal en el móvil. Había comenzado a llover a cantaros y a juzgar por los rayos y fuertes truenos tal parecía había llegado una tormenta. El cielo estaba totalmente oscuro, casi parecía de noche.

─ ¡Claro que puse atención Cullen! Seguí las indicaciones tal y como me las dio Rose ─dijo frustrada─. Además tú también las escuchaste. ─Y era verdad, no se había equivocado pero era muy divertido culparla a ella.

─ ¡Pues yo no veo la lujosa casa de verano ni la maldita playa! ¿Tú sí? ─pregunte con burla pero a la vez frustrado también. Respiro hondo y me ignoro; de repente la vieja camioneta se movió bruscamente y se detuvo haciéndome rebotar en el asiento.

─ ¡Mierda! ─exclamo Bella enojada y golpeo el volante─. Se atascó la llanta ─forzó el motor para que avanzara hasta que hizo un ruido ensordecedor y se apagó. Giro la llave en el contacto varias veces pero la maquina ya no encendió─ ¡Maldita sea! Ya no da más, aaaarrrggg ─rugió

─ ¡Joder! Lo que nos faltaba, ¿estas segura que no da más? ─pregunte y provoque que explotara.

─ ¡Si Cullen, estoy segura. No soy estúpida para no saber cuándo un motor se descompone! ─grito─. ¡Además la llanta está atascada aun si encendiera no avanzaría!

─Tranquila, lo sé. Lo siento ─me disculpe, suspiro y asintió. Nos quedamos en silencio y fije mi vista al frente, no lograba ver bien atraves del parabrisas por la fuerte lluvia pero me pareció ver algo como una cabaña y se me ocurrió una idea.─Creo que tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que el camino se ponga más feo.

─ ¿Qué? Estás loco. Está cayendo una tormenta Cullen y no hay un lugar donde refugiarnos. ─sonreí engreído o y señale en dirección al frente.

─Un poco más allá, adelante, puedo ver una cabaña Swan. Tomamos las cosas, corremos y nos refugiamos ahí ─explique mi plan y lo pensó─. ¿Lo intentamos?─pregunte y todavía dudosa asintió.

Salimos de la camioneta y de atrás rápidamente quitamos la lona que habíamos puesto sobre las bolsas para que no se mojaran tanto, cogimos todo y nos echamos a correr hasta llegar a la cabaña. Tuvimos suerte ya que la puerta no estaba asegurada y entramos.

─Esto da miedo. ─Comento Bella cuando estuvimos dentro. Y era cierto, el lugar estaba espeluznante, parecía tener años abandonado y no había luz, aunque fuera medio día el cielo negro de la tormenta no dejaba pasar nada de luz. Deje las cosas en una vieja mesa y camine hacia la chimenea que había en la pared frente a la entrada, estaba seca y tenía una poca leña vieja, saque el encendedor que siempre traía en mis bolsillos y me hinque para tratar de prenderla. Afortunadamente, si lo logre.

Me levante y pase mi mirada por todo el lugar, no era muy grande.

Frente a la chimenea se encontraba un sofá y a excepción de la mesa donde dejamos las cosas no había más muebles. De lado derecho estaba una puerta por la cual iba saliendo Bella, alce una ceja y la mire con curiosidad, interrogándola.

─Es una habitación, es pequeña y solo tiene un vieja cama aunque también hay un baño con una tina, pero no hay agua ─explico al ver mi mirada─, veo que pudiste encender la chimenea.

─Si, estaba seca y tengo un encendedor. La leña esta vieja pero aun así está calentando el ambiente ¿no? ─asintió pero se froto los brazos y tirito un poco, ambos estábamos empapados y el agua de la lluvia estuvo helada─ ¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes frío? ─me miro sorprendida.

─ ¿Qué? ¿El arrogante Edward Cullen está preocupado por mí?- pregunto con voz sarcástica.

─No, solo intento ser amable con alguien que no lo merece. ─Mentí

─ ¡Pues entonces deja de intentarlo! ─respondió alterada.

─ ¡Bien, ya no lo haré, por mi muérete de frío! ─rugí con una voz que nunca había salido antes con ella haciéndola retroceder hasta chocar con la mesa. Me senté en el sofá y tome mi cabeza con ambas manos. Respire hondo para tranquilizarme─. Lo siento, te asuste, mira Bella ya no quiero dis... ─comencé a disculparme pero su voz me interrumpió.

─Quítame la respiración Edward ─susurro con voz sensual y me envare en mi lugar. Retire mis manos y voltee a verla, me daba la espalda y tenía sus manos sobre la mesa.

─ ¿Que... que dijiste? ─pregunte con voz ronca y confundida.

Lentamente se dio la vuelta, me miro a los ojos y dijo de nuevo con voz más firme ─Quítame la respiración Edward ─me levante despacio aun sin creerlo y me quede parado ahí sin poder hacer ningún otro movimiento─. Te deseo Edward, no puedo seguir negándolo. Bésame, acaríciame, desnúdame, follame y quítame la respiración ahora.

Estaba atónito, no podía creer lo que había escuchado pero aun así mi cuerpo respondió a esas palabras cuando sentí que mi miembro despertaba. Reaccione y no pude evitar sonreír cuando vi que Bella bajo su mirada a esa parte que ya se empezaba a notar y se mordió su labio inferior. Con un gruñido de placer acorte la distancia entre nosotros y la bese furiosamente, la tome de la cintura y ella enrollo sus manos en mi cuello.

─Yo también te deseo, desde el día que te bese en detención no he dejado de pensar en ti ─confesé con voz ronca cuando nos separamos por aire y su boca descendió a mi cuello haciéndome gemir─, en tus labios, en tus ojos. Quiero estar dentro de ti, quiero hacerte mía.

─ ¿Qué esperas entonces? ─dijo insinuante─, solo hazlo Cullen ─llevo sus manos a mis costados y comenzó a levantar mi playera le ayude a quitármela y la aventé. Cuando mis manos estuvieron libres las tome con las suyas y las puso sobre sus senos. Los acaricie y apreté suavemente por sobre la ropa y lleve mi boca a la suya, ella me abrazo y acaricio mi espalda desnuda.

Como pude levante su blusa y se la quite, bese sus hombros y su cuello, ella desabrocho mis pantalones y los soltó junto con mis bóxer haciéndome reír.

─ ¿Ansiosa? ─pregunte y sonrió.

─Cállate, estas igual que yo ─apunto riendo y excitada cuando rápidamente desabroche sus jeans y los baje junto con sus bragas también─, te quiero dentro de mí ya. Por favor ─rogó y sin hacerla esperar más la cargue por la cintura y la senté en la mesa, le quite totalmente sus jeans y bragas para que no estorbaran y enrollo sus piernas en mi cintura haciendo que mi miembro rosara su entrada y ambos gemimos. La penetre despacio porque aunque era obvio que no era virgen no la quería lastimar.

─Dios, Bella estas tan húmeda ─susurre en su oído y mordí su lóbulo. Cuando sentí que ya no la lastimaba comencé a moverme haciéndola jadear. Se agarró fuerte de mis hombros y balanceo sus caderas a mi ritmo haciendo que la penetrara más fuerte y más profundo, beso mi cuello y gemí.

─Ohh Edward, más rápido ─la complací, gimió y se dejó caer hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados, se sostuvo con sus brazos sobre la mesa y cuando me retire casi por completo y la penetre de nuevo fuerte y hasta el fondo su boca se abrió y jadeo fuerte─, mmm así ─siguió gimiendo.

─ ¡Aahh Bella! ─gruñí y lleve mi mano a su seno derecho, baje la copa de su sostén y pellizque su rozado pezón, sonrió y abrió sus ojos, nos miramos fijamente haciendo muecas de placer y jadeando, después de unos minutos y como si estuviéramos programados bajamos la mirada al mismo tiempo a nuestra unión y gemimos fuerte al ver la forma en que encajábamos─. Estas tan caliente y estrecha.

─Y tú enorme y perfecto para mí ─ronroneo y aumente el ritmo de mis estocadas para llevarla al límite junto conmigo.

─Vente para mi nena ─le susurre cuando sentí que yo casi llegaba, con unas cuantas estocadas más sus paredes internas me apretaron más y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

─ ¡Edward! ─grito mi nombre cuando llego al orgasmo "_¡Joder! Que bien se escuchó" _ y apretó sus piernas en mi cintura. Después de un par de estocadas más alcance mi liberación y me vacié en ella. La abrace fuerte y descanse mi cabeza en su hombro, ella acariciaba mi cabello húmedo, nuestras respiraciones aun eran jadeos y nuestros cuerpos estaban sudorosos. De repente fui consciente de lo que acababa de pasar entre nosotros y reí contra la piel de su cuello.

─ ¿Qué es tan divertido Cullen? ─pregunto dándome un suave golpe en la espalda.

─Lo irónico de la situación Swan ─respondí aun divertido─, Jamás pensé que entre nosotros podría llegar a pasar esto.

─Bueno, sí. Pero no te acostumbres que no vuelva a suceder ─refuto tratando de estar seria y volver al tono de odio entre nosotros, pero fallo y rió.

─ ¿Estas completamente segura?- pregunte cerca de sus labios y sonrió

─ ¡Cállate y bésame!

.

.

.

─Entonces, ¿de verdad crees que haya sido planeado? ─Bella me pregunto incrédula.

─Si, lo creo. Mi hermana puede ser un duende maldito si se lo propone y luego si se junta con Rose, mas ─explique─, Piénsalo Bella, ella vio la oportunidad de dejarnos solos al mandarnos de compras, Rosalie conoce este rumbo así que basto con darnos las instrucciones mal y sabía que llegaríamos aquí.

─Si, tienes razón tiene lógica ─reflexiono. Eran como las seis de la tarde y aun seguíamos atrapados en la vieja cabaña, fuera seguía azotando la tormenta. Después de haber tenido sexo terminamos tan agotados que sin importar que la cama de aquella habitación estuviera demasiado incomoda nos acostamos a dormir un rato. Después de un par de horas despertamos con hambre y decidimos comer algo de lo que compramos. Ahora estábamos sentados en el sofá comiendo galletas de postre y hablando de cómo fue que llegamos aquí, yo estaba seguro que mi querida hermanita Alice tenía mucho que ver y después de contarle a Bella que Ali sospechaba que algo había pasado entre nosotros, ella también lo empezaba a creer, además ambos coincidíamos en que nuestra actitud había dejado mucho que pensar y creer.

─Bueno no estoy molesta con ella, me alegra que lo haya planeado ─la mire con las cejas alzadas─, bueno no te amo Cullen, pero me gustas, es cómodo estar aquí contigo y ciertamente no quiero irme ─confeso

─Bueno yo tampoco te amo Swan, pero también me gustas, mucho ─confesé también un tanto ruborizado─, y tampoco quiero irme, creo que le agradeceré a Ali en su momento ─sonreí y ella respondió con otra sonrisa─, sabes creo que podríamos conocernos bien y llegar a algo más, siento que eso debió pasar cuando te conocí, eres una gran chica y eres hermosa.

─Vaya quien diría que fueras romántico Cullen ─se burló pero me sonrió con ternura y acaricio mi mejilla mientras yo jugaba con un mechón de su cabello ─Creo lo mismo que tú. Aunque en ese entonces nunca quise aceptar la atracción que había entre nosotros ahora es mas que evidente y si hay algo que lamento es el tiempo que perdimos; si hubiera aceptado dar esa vuelta contigo para conocer la escuela, habríamos tenido esto hace meses- ambos reímos al recordar él día que comenzó nuestra "guerra".

─Bueno nunca es tarde para recuperarlo, ¿no crees? ─pregunte haciendo las galletas a un lado y me acerque para besarla. Correspondió mi beso con pasión y asintió; Bella solo traía puesta mi camisa y yo mis bóxer así que no tardamos en estar desnudos de nuevo. Me acomode a lo largo del sofá y ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí, beso mi cuello y bajo con besos húmedos por todo mi pecho haciéndome resoplar; acaricie y apreté sus suaves y redondeadas nalgas y mis manos subieron por su espalda hasta llegar a su cabeza y la atraje hacia mí para besarla, necesitaba su sabor.

No sé cómo paso pero mientras nos besábamos y acariciábamos caímos al suelo uno al lado del otro y reímos como dos locos.

─Esta... esta frío el suelo ─comento entre risas

─Espera ─me incline hacia el sofá y tome la manta que Bella se trajo de la habitación y la extendí en el suelo, se acostó de espaldas en el centro de la manta y abrió sus piernas, mi mirada se oscureció de deseo al ver su intimidad y me acomode sobre ella entre sus piernas.

Nos besamos con fervor y la penetre, ambos gemimos en la boca del otro; mis labios bajaron por su cuello, su clavícula, su pecho hasta llegar a sus senos y los disfrute, bese y chupe sus pezones. Una de sus manos apretaba mis nalgas y la otra delineaba mi espalda, una de las mías la recargaba en la manta para sostener mi peso y no aplastarla y la otra viajaba desde su pierna, su cadera, la curva de su cintura hasta llegar al nacimiento de sus senos.

Esta vez era lento, gemíamos y disfrutábamos de la sensación de estar unidos, mis estocadas eran lentas y con pasión; levante mi cabeza y nos miramos fijo a los ojos, dejo un beso en mi pecho y su lengua subió desde mi clavícula hasta mi barbilla haciéndome temblar. Después de un rato aumente mis movimientos y ambos tocamos el cielo susurrando nuestros nombres, deje caer mi cabeza en su pecho escuchando sus latidos y ella hacia círculos con sus dedos en mi espalda. Me tumbe de espaldas en la manta y la abrace pegándola a mí, ella puso su cabeza sobre mi pecho.

─Podría quedarme aquí para siempre ─comento y agache mi mirada a sus ojos, sonreímos.

─Yo también ─le di un tierno beso en sus labios.

─Creo que... Podría enamorarme de ti Edward, siento que te quiero ─mi corazón latió fuerte y rápido─, creo que siempre lo he hecho, desde que te conocí.

─Yo creo que... También te quiero Bella ─confesé apretando más nuestro abrazo─, y también creo que podría enamorarme de ti, si no es que ya lo estoy como un loco desde que te vi por primera vez... ─Unimos nuestras miradas, verde y marrón, y nos besamos sellando el inicio de un posible amor entre nosotros, que podría ir creciendo poco a poco.

Después de nuestra extraña casi confesión de amor, Bella se acomodó en mi pecho y se quedó dormida. Yo solo podía observarla mientras dormía, se veía tan tierna e inocente que era fácil olvidar cuanto la había odiado antes, ahora ese odio se me hacía sin sentido. Levante mi mirada y por la ventana pude ver que estaba anocheciendo y ya no había rastros de la tormenta; con sumo cuidado moví a Bella y me levante, con más cuidado aun la tome en mis brazos y camine de nuevo hacia la pequeña habitación, la deposite suavemente en la cama, me acosté guardando cierta distancia y nos tape con la cobija. Y ella como si en sueños se hubiera dado cuenta de mi lejanía se arrastró y se acurruco a mi lado, pase mi brazo por debajo de su cuerpo y acaricie su espalda desnuda pegándola más a mí. Ella abrazo mi cintura y poso su cabeza en mi pecho, en su rostro estaba una sonrisa reflejo de la mía.

Si hace unos meses me hubieran dicho que terminaría así con la "señorita" seguramente me hubiera burlando y se que ella también lo hubiera encontrado absurdo e ilógico... Todo cambio demasiado rápido, para ser sincero, hasta asustaba!

Mañana sería un nuevo día y ya que la tormenta había cesado, aunque no quisiera teníamos que volver a casa y enfrentar la realidad... A ver que nos traía el futuro a partir de esto, y me preguntaba ¿cual sera la reacción de todos? Seguro Alice brincaría de emoción al ver que su plan funciono, pero ¿Y los demás? Nuestros amigos, nuestras familias, lo compañeros del instituto ¿Se sorprenderían o también ya lo veían venir?... _"Ya veremos que pasa" _pensé. Bese su frente y suspire, poco a poco fui cerrando mis ojos y me deje llevar por el sueño.

.

.

.

Continuara!...

* * *

¿Que les pareció? ¿Les ha gustado? Espero sus opiniones y sus rr.

Ya saben que leer sus comentarios me hace feliz y me motiva :)... Y de verdad una disculpa para todas las que leen "Caminata bajo la lluvia" y "Mi Complemento", mi mente estaba como bloqueada y yo no andaba muy bien que digamos, así que simplemente no podía escribir nada, espero que sepan comprender. Al parecer el bloque mental desapareció y ya estoy escribiendo, en cuanto los tenga se los paso a mi querida beta. Así que tranquilas los capítulos de ambas ya están en proceso :) espero no tardar tanto en actualizar!

Gracias por leerme nenas, se que no las conozco pero las quiero :)

Saludos y besos :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola chicas!**

**Bueno aquí ando para dejarles la segunda parte de esta historia, les comento que hubo un ligero cambio: Les había dicho que era un two-shot, pero esta segunda parte se me alargo demasiado y tuve que dividirla en dos partes, volviendo la historia en three-shot :)**

**Espero que les guste, creo que todas quieren saber que pasa con el cambio en la mal relación que llevaban Ed y Bella y aquí lo verán pero les advierto que no todo es color de rosa ahora que aceptaron la atracción que hay entre ellos jejeje**

**Bueno ya se los dejo para que lean, nos vemos abajo ;)**

* * *

_Los personajes de la saga Twilight pertenecen a la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer; la trama, la historia y algunos personajes me pertenecen._

**Three-shot ****"Quítame**** la**** respiración****" (Take my breath away)**

**Parte 2**

**BellaPOV**

Un ruido hizo que me despertara sobresaltada, me senté en la cama aturdida por que no reconocía la habitación en que estaba y pasee mi vista por el lugar. No pude evitar una mueca de disgusto en mi rostro al ver el mal estado en el que estaba ese lugar, me moví un poco para acomodarme mejor provocando que la cobija que me cubría resbalara por mi cuerpo y fue cuando note mi desnudez, me ruborice cuando a mi mente llegaron los recuerdos del día anterior y supe inmediatamente donde estaba.

Volví a escuchar el ruido que me despertó, venia de la otra habitación, donde estaba la chimenea; busque algo que ponerme para poder levantarme, y al tocar con mis manos el lugar donde él había dormido abrazado a mi me di cuenta que aun se sentía un poco de su calor, Edward acababa de levantarse. De un salto baje de la cama y encontré su camisa en el suelo, me la puse y camine hacia la puerta...Verlo ahí, con solo su pantalón puesto y descalzo, su cabello cobrizo mas desordenado de lo normal y sirviendo algo de desayunar sobre la mesa era simplemente fascinante, se veía tan lindo, sonreí como una idiota viéndolo embobada. Se dio cuanta de mi presencia y volteo a verme.

-Hey! Estas despierta- me saludo con una enorme sonrisa y la mía se extendió más- ¿Como dormiste? ¿Tienes hambre?- pregunto terminando de acomodar la comida y yo no pude evitar reír divertida, volvió a mirarme- Amaneciste de buen humor, se puede saber que te divierte tanto Swan?

-Es solo lo irónico de la situación Cullen- repetí sus palabras de ayer y reí de nuevo, camine hasta llegar a él, me dedico su sonrisa torcida y me abrazo por la cintura, enrolle mis brazos en su cuello y lo atraje hacia mi boca para besarlo.- Hasta el día de ayer nos "odiábamos" y ahora me alimentaras, compartimos cama y tuvimos sexo... Oh y nos confesamos anoche, ¿Quien lo diría no?

-Si, es extraordinariamente irónico- concordó conmigo y me dio un tierno beso en mi nariz- Todo cambio muy rápido, como dije ayer jamás me hubiera imaginado que pasaría esto la verdad. Pero no me arrepiento.- aseguro sonriendo, apretó mas su agarre en mi cintura y cubrió mi boca con la suya de nuevo. Nos besamos con pasión y fiereza, nuestras lenguas se entrelazaron y jugaban entre ellas; nos separamos cuando nos falto el aire, ambos jadeando.

-Ni yo me arrepiento- comente con la respiración entrecortada y hundí mi cabeza en el hueco entre su cuello y su cabeza- ¿Ahora que sigue? ¿Que pasara entre nosotros?- pregunte aspirando su delicioso aroma.

-Dejemos que lo decida el tiempo, solo hay que dejarnos llevar por ahora,- respondió acariciando mi cabello, con una de sus manos levanto mi cara y acaricio mi mejilla- ¿te parece bien?- pregunto y asentí con una sonrisa- Perfecto! Ahora vamos a comer algo, que tengo mucha hambre, ¿Tú no?

-Claro que tengo, me muero de hambre, ¿que hay de desayunar?- pregunte soltándolo y acercándome a la vieja mesa.

-Bueno no es largo el menú- respondió burlón ganándose una mirada envenenada de mi parte- Tranquila fierecilla, abrí un cartón de leche y unte mermelada a unos panecillos y galletas que sobraron anoche.

-Cuando estábamos en el supermercado ayer, te dije que compráramos mas de lo que nos había encargado tu hermana- le recordé retándolo.

-¿Ahora es mi culpa que no tengamos otra cosa para desayunar?- pregunto molesto.

-Yo no dije eso- conteste de la misma forma.- Pero ahora tendríamos algo más nutritivo y rico para comer bien.

-Oh discúlpame por no poder prepararte jugo de naranja, café y hot cakes Swan- dijo sarcástico y con furia tomo un plato y un vaso desechables y se sirvió su desayuno- ¡Come si quieres!- me grito una vez que termino de servirse y se sentó en el sillón dejándome furiosa.

-¡Bien!- le grite de vuelta y de la misma forma que él me serví mi "desayuno",- Eres un estúpido Cullen- le dije antes de caminar y encerrarme en la habitación.

.

.

.

¡No podía creerlo! Ayer había estado todo tan bien, pero claro, tenían que salir nuestros estúpidos caracteres fuertes y con los cuales no nos soportábamos _"estúpida Bella, él se levanto antes que tú para servirte algo de desayunar, pero claro tenias que salir con tu sarcasmo y se te ocurre reclamarle que no hay nada nutritivo para comer" _ reprochaba la voz de mi conciencia en mi mente y por una parte le daba toda la razón, todo lo había jodido yo, pero Edward me grito, también tiene parte de la culpa ¿no?

No había probado ni un bocado de mi desayuno, el cual estaba en el suelo justo a lado de la cama donde estaba tumbada, llorando. De verdad sabia que la voz en mi mente tenía razón, yo había empezado así que tendría que salir y disculparme con Edward, pero mi maldito orgullo no me lo permitía, ¡joder! ¡Él me grito! Por que no podía abrir la maldita puerta y entrar a disculparse conmigo _"por que Edward es como tú y también tiene su orgullo" _volvía a reclamar la molesta voz en mi mente.

-¡Mierda!- susurre para mi misma cuando había dejado de llorar, no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado encerrada pero, lo necesitaba ahora, tanto que era absurdo. Me tumbe de espaldas en la cama y mire fijamente el techo de la vieja habitación, pensando en nada en particular, hasta que a mi vino el recuerdo de ayer cuando me atreví a decirle que me quitara la respiración y como se sorprendió por ello. Sonreí y la necesidad de estar bien con él de nuevo, se hizo insoportable.

Me levante de un salto y con urgencia me acerque a la puerta y gire la manija, al abrirla completamente me encontré con Edward parado y con una mano levantada y empuñada, como si fuera tocar y al ver la intención escrita en sus ojos supe que justo en ese momento, al igual que yo, decidió venir a buscarme. Nos miramos fijamente por unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos.

-Lo siento- murmuramos al mismo tiempo y sonreímos, de un momento a otro nuestros cuerpos estuvieron unidos en un abrazo y nuestros labios en un beso dulce y profundo.

.

.

Después de esa pequeña reconciliación, nos sentamos juntos a desayunar en el sofá de la chimenea, ya que Edward tampoco había probado bocado en el rato que estuvimos peleados.

-¿Terminaste nena?- me pregunto Edward después de que comiéramos en un agradable silencio, asentí con una sonrisa- Bien, hay que prepararnos para irnos, nuestras familias ya deberían de estar regresando a casa y se que estarán preocupados por no saber de nosotros.

-Lo se- suspire profundamente, en realidad no quería irme de aquí pero Edward tenía razón, no quiero ni imaginarme como estarán Renné y Charlie- Esta bien, vamos a prepararnos para irnos.

Río por lo bajo al notar mi resistencia a querer irme de aquí y me dio un beso en la frente, se puso de pie y me tendió la mano. Mientras el recogía las cosas que sobraron de las compras yo recogí nuestra ropa regada en las dos habitaciones de la cabaña y me fui a la de la cama para vestirme. Cuando el estuvo vestido también y teníamos las cosas salimos a fuera, nos detuvimos al pie de las escaleras del porche y miramos la vieja cabaña sonriendo con nostalgia.

-Deberíamos volver alguna vez, ¿no crees?- le pregunte mirándolo a los ojos.

-Ya lo creo y vamos a volver, te lo prometo- me respondió al tiempo que se acercaba a besarme en los labios, le correspondí emocionada. Cuando nos separamos vimos una vez más hacia la cabaña y caminamos sobre el lodo seco hacia mi camioneta.

Gracias al cielo logro encender y como el lodo estaba seco la llanta ya no estaba atascada. Esta vez condujo Edward, dio vuelta y salimos hacia la carretera. Mientras avanzábamos por el camino rodeado de arboles me pregunte si Rosalie o Alice ya habían venido antes a este lugar o simplemente querían perdernos sin importar a donde llegásemos, después de reclamarles por su bromita les preguntaría.

.

.

En cuanto la camioneta salió de la desviación y tomamos la carretera hacia Forks, un móvil comenzó a sonar. Parecía que era el mío, sonaba desde la guantera, así que la abrí y lo saque, ya había olvidado que ahí lo deje antes de perdernos ayer. Tenía varios mensajes de voz y sin escucharlos sabia que eran de mi madre, también tenía varios mensajes de texto pero tampoco los leí.

-Deberías llamar a tus padres- me dijo de repente Edward y lo mire- yo también tengo lleno el móvil de mensajes de voz y texto, están preocupados por nosotros- asentí e iba a marcar cuando volvió a hablar.- Diles que ambos estamos bien y que ya vamos camino a Forks, que avisen a mi familia también por favor.

-Esta bien- le respondí con una sonrisa y marque el numero de casa, no me respondieron así que marque al celular de Renné. Sonó un par de veces y después la estruendosa e histérica voz de mi madre sonó del otro lado de la línea.

_-¡Isabella Swan! ¡¿Por que han tardado tanto en comunicarse?!- _tuve quealejarme un poco el móvil del oído- _¿están bien?_ _¿Que ha paso con ustedes? ¿Por que tenían apagados sus teléfonos? Habla por Dios_

-Mamá, tranquilízate un poco! Si me dejaras hablar te respondería- le dije yEdward se rio por lo bajo, lo mire sonriendo divertida.

-_¿Como quieres que me tranquilice? No hemos sabido de ti desde ayer- _hablo mas despacio pero su voz aun sonaba histérica- _¿y Edward? ¿Donde están?_

-Edward esta aquí conmigo, va manejando- respondí- vamos camino a Forks, llegamos en un rato.

-_Dime que ha pasado ayer ¿por que no llegaron a la casa de los Hale? ¿Están bien?_

-Paso que nos perdimos, no entendimos bien la indicaciones que nos dio Rose y hemos llegado a otro lugar- explique mintiendo un poco- y después nos pillo la tormenta y nos tuvimos que refugiar en una vieja casa abandonada que encontramos, y estamos bien ma no te preocupes.

_-Bueno me dejas un poco más tranquila hija, le diré a tu padre que ya haz llamado para que no inicie la búsqueda con la policía- "_Por Dios! Que exagerados, ni que hubieran pasado muchos días' pensé

-Si dile mamá, por favor! En un rato llegamos, ah y ¿le puedes llamar a Esme y Carlisle y decirles? Edward no quiere que también estén preocupados.

-_Ah, no es necesario hija- _me confundí e iba a preguntar por que pero me gano- _estamos todos aun aquí en casa de los Cullen, así que lleguen directamente aquí, los esperamos. Te quiero hija, manejen con cuidado- _y colgó. Suspire y volví a guardar el móvil en la guantera.

-¿Se ha quedado mas tranquila?- pregunto Edward sin despegar la vista de la carretera- ¿le va avisar a Esme y Carlisle?

-Si ya se tranquilizo, y están todos en tu casa, nos están esperando- le respondí y asintió, recordé de la búsqueda que querían comenzar y reí- ¿Puedes creer que Charlie ya iba a buscarnos con la policía?

-¿En serio?- pregunto entre asombrado y divertido.

-Si, creo que exageran un poco- dije riendo y el rio también.

-Eso es culpa de Alice, ella podría haberles dicho que lo planeo todo y estarían tranquilos- comento- Así no tendríamos que volver ahora, ¿no crees?

-Tienes razón, nos hubiéramos podido regresar y quedarnos hasta la tarde y hacer muchas cosas- le dije sugerente mientras que con mi mano acariciaba su pierna, se estremeció y me acerque más a él para besar su cuello.

-Si, muchas cosas- dijo con voz ronca y giro su rostro para besarme en los labios, después regreso su vista al frente- Eres un peligro para mi Swan, déjame conducir.

-¿Yo?- pregunte con voz inocente y rio- No te estoy agarrando las manos Cullen- le di un beso en su hombro y me moví a mi lugar.

-No! Regresa aquí, junto a mi- le hice caso- Solo... Compórtate!- me advirtió divertido y le guiñe un ojo.

.

.

Casi dos horas después estábamos entrando al camino entre los arboles que nos lleva a la casa de Edward. Conforme nos acercamos pude ver la patrulla de Charlie, el convertible de Rose y el Volvo de Edward, me puse nerviosa.

Edward aparco y bajamos de mi camioneta, estaba segura que habían escuchado el ruido del motor pero nadie salió a recibirnos. Ed tomo las cosas de atrás y tomados de la mano subimos las escaleras del porche, ambos íbamos ansiosos por que no sabíamos como se tomarían el que de un día para otro estuviéramos juntos si se supone que "nos odiábamos".

Edward abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar, solté su mano y camine hacia adentro. En cuanto entre en el salón los vi a todos ahí; Alice y Rosalie estaban sentadas en el suelo viendo una revista de moda, Jaspery Emmet jugaban Xbox en la televisión y nuestros padres estaban sentados en los sofás charlando, los papás de Rose y Jass supongo se habían ido a casa. Nadie se había percatado de que había entrado, así que carraspee y salude.

-Hola a todos- hable y todos giraron su cabeza (menos Alice y Rosalie, claro) para verme y sonrieron con alivio.

-¡Por fin están aquí!- exclamo mi mamá, se levanto y camino hacia mi- Nos tenían muy preocupados niña- me reprendió mientras me abrazaba y pude ver que los demás asintieron.

-Lo siento, no tuvimos señal en los móviles y no había forma de que regresáramos con la tormenta- explique.

-¿Segura que están bien hija?- pregunto papá y asentí tranquilizadoramente, suspiro y sonrió mientras Renné regresaba a sentarse a su lado.

-¿Y donde esta Edward, Bella?- pregunto Esme desde donde estaba sentada.

-Aquí estoy- contesto este, entrando al salón con las cosas en las manos, antes de que yo pudiera responder. Voltee a verlo y nos sonreímos ligeramente. Camino hacia mi y me tomo de la mano entrelazando nuestros dedos, lo mire a los ojos y bese su mejilla, volteo al frente y sonriendo saludo- Hola familia.

Cuando regrese mi vista hacia la familia vi sus caras sorprendidas y sus ojos mirando fijamente nuestras manos unidas, estaban como en shock. Luego de unos minutos de repente reaccionaron y sus rostros se transformaron con diferentes emociones al mismo tiempo.

-¡AL FIN!- grito Emmet después de dar un silbido y mover las cejas da manera sugerente.

-Si, al fin! Ya se habían tardado bastante- comento entre risas Jasper. Nuestros padres, sorprendentemente, nos miraban sonriendo felices y ¿aliviados?.

-La verdad...- empezó Carlisle- es que los chicos tienen razón, hijos. Ya era hora de que se dieran cuenta de lo que sentían el uno por el otro.- termino con diversión y mi padre asintió dándole la razón. Me sorprendía aun mas la reacción de Charlie ya que el solía ser muy protector conmigo si de chicos se trataba.

-Y también nos estaban cansando a todos con sus peleas- agrego papá y todos rieron. Parecía que Renné y Esme no podían hablar de la emoción y casi se soltaban a llorar, al mismo tiempo se levantaron y se abrazaron.

-¡SEREMOS CONSUEGRAS!- gritaron al mismo tiempo dando saltos y todos volvimos a reír, incluidas las chicas que habían dejado su revista y miraban la escena divertidas. Cuando se dieron cuenta que Edward y yo las mirábamos serios, agacharon de nuevo su vista a la revista.

-Hey! Ustedes dos!- les llamo Edward pero no levantaron su mirada, aunque se veía que trataban de reprimir su sonrisa- No importa que me ignoren ahora, después Bella y yo arreglaremos _ese _asunto con ustedes- les advirtió y todos nos miraban confundidos pero lo dejaron pasar.

Después de que nuestros padres casi nos obligaran a que les contásemos todo, lo cual hicimos ocultando ciertas cosas claro, Esme y Renné prepararon la cena.

-Bueno, creo que deberíamos irnos ya- dijo Charlie cuando todos acabamos de comer- es tarde y mañana hay que trabajar e ir a la escuela.

-Si amor, tienes razón- concordó mi mamá y nos levantamos. Nos despedimos de todos, mis padres se adelantaron ya que se iban en la patrulla y yo en mi camioneta.

-Te acompaño afuera nena- me dijo Edward y le sonreí, me acerque a donde estaban mis amigas.

-Nos vemos mañana chicas- las abrace- tenemos que hablar muy seriamente.

-Hay Bella, no seas así...- dijo Rose con un puchero al estilo Alice.

-No crean que no me di cuenta de su actitud de "nosotras no hicimos nada"- les dije divertida, me di la vuelta, y salí de la casa seguida por Edward. Al llegar a mi camioneta me di la vuelta y Edward me abrazo por la cintura, le sonreí y uní nuestros labios.

-¿Te parece bien que mañana pase por ti para ir al instituto?- pregunto cuando nos separamos.

-Me parece más que bien baby- le respondí y reímos por mi apodo.

-Bueno, vete ahora para que descanses, paso por ti a las 7:30am- me volvió abesar y nos separamos hasta que nos falto el aire- Maneja con cuidado ¿vale?- asentí sonriendo, acaricie su mejilla y el beso mi frente. Me subí a mi camioneta y maneje a casa.

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté temprano, me di una ducha y me vestí, estaba nublado _como siempre en Forks_ así que me puse unos jeans ajustados y entubados, una blusa negra de manga larga y mis converse negros. Cuando baje mis papás ya se habían ido a trabajar, Charlie a la estación de policía y Renné al preescolar. Me serví un tazón de cereal y lo zambullí; justo cuando salía del baño de cepillarme los dientes afuera sonó un claxon _"tan puntual como siempre supongo"_ pensé y baje de volada las escaleras, tome mi mochila y mi chamarra del armario y salí.

-Buenos días- saludo Edward con una radiante sonrisa cuando me acercaba a él, me esperaba recargado en la puerta del copiloto.

-Buenos días- lo jale de su sudadera hacia mí y lo bese.

-Si que lo son- dijo divertido cuando me aleje y me abrió la puerta, subí y la cerro, camino hacia su lado y se subió. Después de dedicarme una sonrisa torcida y poner un poco de música puso el volvo en marcha y manejo al instituto.

No sabia que reacción esperaba de todos aquí, pero sin duda la que todos estaban teniendo, no. En cuanto Ed aparco en el estacionamiento, bajo y abrió mi puerta de nuevo, nos tomamos de la mano y caminamos hacia los edificios; la cara que ponían todos al vernos juntos no era de sorpresa mas bien era como de "ya era hora". Cuando caminábamos hacia nuestros casilleros pude escuchar que alguien exclamaba "hasta que están juntos" y varios compañeros nos felicitaron. Era extraño. Después de eso Edward me acompaño a mi primera clase. Nos detuvimos a un lado del salón.

-Eso fue raro ¿no?- comento lo que yo estaba pensando.

-¿verdad que si?- le dije también confundida- Bueno creo que todos se daban cuenta de la atracción que había entre nosotros...

-Buenos días Sr. Cullen y Srta. Swan- saludo el profesor Smith y antes de entrar al salón, que era el mío, miro nuestras manos unidas y sonrió- Bueno veo que por fin se acabaron los problemas entre ustedes, los felicito, ya era hora!- y entro.

-Si, tienes razón y al parecer fuimos los últimos en darnos cuenta y aceptarlo- comento Edward frustrado y mas confundido por lo que dijo el Sr. Smith, tocaron el timbre- Bueno te veo en el almuerzo- me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue a su clase, entre en el salón y mientras llegue a mi lugar sentí las miradas fijas en mi, suspire, odio ser el centro de atención.

.

.

Las clases pasaron rápidamente y cuando me di cuenta ya era hora del almuerzo. Me despedí de Ángela, quien me sometió a un cuestionario sobre como fue que termine de la mano de "mi enemigo" Edward Cullen, y camine a la cafetería, en nuestra mesa de siempre solo estaban Alice y Rose y era mi oportunidad antes de que llegaran todos. Camine hacia ahí y cuando me vieron sonrieron aunque se les notaba el nerviosismo.

-¡Hola Belly Bells!- saludo la pequeña duende con su siempre demasiada efusividad pero sin levantarse.-¿Cómo estas hoy?

-¿Qué tal tus clases Bellita?- pregunto Rose con demasiada inocencia- Pero siéntate anda, debes estar muy cansada.- ofreció con fingida amabilidad corriendo la silla a su lado, pero yo solo cruce mis brazos sobre mi pecho, apoye mi peso en el pie derecho y las mire con ironía y las cejas alzadas.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!- preguntaron ambas al mismo tiempo disimulando que era obvio que sabían lo que me pasaba.

-No se hagan- les dije- Creo que me deben una explicación y lo saben, así que basta de sus intentos por quedar bien conmigo y así se me olvide lo que hicieron por que no funcionara, explíquense ahora.

-Pero ¿Qué hicimos?- pregunto Alice con su famosa cara de gatito.

-¿Qué que hicieron?- pregunte y ambas asintieron- Bueno, pues se los diré- me senté con furia y apoye mis codos sobre la mesa.- Tú querida Alice Cullen lo planeaste todo, "_Rose mandemos a Bella al supermercado y de compañía le damos a Edward Cullen, su peor enemigo, para que se arreglen las cosas entre ellos o se terminen de matar "_- imite su voz y luego señale a la rubia- Y tú Rosalie Hale contribuiste _"Si hagámoslo, hay que darles indicaciones incorrectas para que se pierdan por ahí juntos"- _ ahora imite la voz de esta- Díganme, ¿siquiera sabían a donde íbamos a parar?

-…

-Contéstenme! ¿Sabían?- negaron con la cabeza- Lo sabia! Chicas no puedo creer que me hayan echo algo así, de verdad que se pasaron. Ustedes sabían lo que él era para mí…

-Si, bla bla bla- me interrumpió Rosalie- Ya basta de reclamos Bella. Era lo que necesitaban, nosotras solo les dimos un empujón lo que paso allá después no es nuestra culpa.

-Es cierto, Rose tiene razón. Por Dios! Bella, era tan obvio que todos nos dábamos cuenta menos ustedes- "_¡Mierda! Es de lo que nos estamos dando cuenta Ed y yo." _ Pensé pero no dije nada, me quede callada por que tenían razón_- _Y claro que si no les hubiera pasado esto jamás lo hubieran aceptado.

-Aja, además de que les gusto y de seguro follaron como conejos locos por toda la cabaña esa donde se refugiaron.- puntualizo la diabólica rubia y demás esta decir que me sonroje desde la punta de mis pies hasta la raíz de mi cabello, afirmando sin querer lo que dijo.

-¡Lo ves!- se carcajeo Alice- Mas bien deberías agradecer que se me haya ocurrido tremenda idea amiga, o debería decir _cuñada_- corrigió.

-¡Ya, cállense!- les dije y solo se carcajearon mas. Mi intento de reclamo salió al **r**evés, en vez de que se arrepintieran me hicieron sonrojar y se burlaron de mi; claro que no iba a reconocerles que ya no pienso que fue mala idea, sino al contrario. Después de eso llegaron los demás del grupo, Edward se sentó a mi lado y me trajo algo de comer, le agradecí con un beso bajo la atenta y burlona mirada de nuestros amigos.

Supongo que solo teníamos que acostumbrarnos a que nos vieran así y ellos tenían que acostumbrarse a que entre los dos en vez de peleas y bromas ahora haya besos y abrazos.

.

.

.

.

.

Han pasado un par de semanas. Aun me parecía increíble el cambio en mi relación con Edward, de pelear y molestarnos pasamos a pasárnosla juntos y besarnos hasta el cansancio, el cual de todos modos no creo que llegue algún día, ya que besarlo se ha convertido en mi pasatiempo favorito y nunca tenia suficiente de él.

En estos días todo había ido de maravilla con él, bueno salvo algunas pequeñas discusiones de vez en cuando, pero de ahí en fuera éramos felices; aunque la verdad aun no le poníamos nombre a lo nuestro no importaba, yo me la pasaba increíble estando con Edward, y me di cuenta que no es tan idiota como yo creía.

Hoy es sábado, y por la noche Jessica Stanley nos invito a su fiesta por sus 18 años en su casa. Yo no era muy de ir a esas cosas, prefería quedarme en casa a leer o algo así, pero como siempre a Alice no le puedes decir que no y terminas haciendo lo que ella quiere. Así que aquí voy, conduciendo mi camioneta por la carretera, camino a su casa donde Rose, ella y yo nos arreglaremos para irnos a la dichosa fiesta…

-¡Bella llegaste!- me saludo Alice en cuanto me abrió la puerta y le di un abrazo- Anda, entra que hay mucho que hacer.

-Ali apenas son las 3 de la tarde y nos quedamos de ver con los chicos a las 9 en casa de Jess, hay tiempo de sobra- rezongue mientras ella me jalaba a la cocina.

-Ah ah! Sin quejas nena- me regaño y me obligo a sentarme en un taburete de la mesa de la cocina- Rose ya esta aquí, subió a dejar sus cosas, ahora vamos a comer un poco antes de empezar…

-Con la tortura- complete antes de que pudiera continuar y me saco la lengua, en ese momento entro Rose- Hola barbie!

-Hey Belly Bells!- me saludo sonriente- En eso que te dijo la duende hace un momento estoy de acuerdo, no hay suficiente tiempo así que tenemos que apurarnos- rodé los ojos y me dispuse a comer la pasta de mi plato, rogando por que no se terminara nunca y así no empezar con los desfiles de ropa, maquillaje y todas esas cosas.

.

.

Increíble pero cierto, las chicas tenían razón. Apenas y nos había alcanzado el tiempo para estar listas, tanto que ya pasaban de las 9 y apenas estábamos saliendo de la casa de los Cullen; y claro de más esta decir que lo que para ellas fue el paraíso para mí fue una completa tortura.

Al final se habían salido con la suya: me habían obligado a ponerme unos pantalones negros pitillo tremendamente ajustados con una blusa ajustada blanca, sostenida por unos finos tirantes y que apenas cubría mi ombligo y la mitad de mis pechos y con la espalda toda de encaje, y unos taconazos negros que estaba segura en cualquier momento me matarían de una caída. Alice llevaba unos jeans parecidos a los míos, pero blancos con una blusa straple roja y unos zapatos altísimos también rojos; Rose había optado por un vestido palabra de honor negro, ajustadísimo y que apenas cubría su trasero y unos tacones color plata.

Nos fuimos en el convertible de Rose y no tardamos en llegar a casa de los Stanley, había bastantes carros estacionados alrededor y la música podía escucharse desde dos cuadras abajo. Luego de que encontráramos un lugar para dejar el carro, no muy lejos de la casa, bajamos del carro y caminamos hacia la fiesta, unos cuantos carros adelante estaba estacionado el jeep de Emmet. Después de tocar el timbre varias veces Jessica nos recibió y después de darle un abrazo cada una y desearle feliz cumpleaños, entramos.

-Oh Dios! Amo esa canción.- exclamo Alice dando saltos, la canción que sonaba era "Don't stop the music" de Rihanna y debo reconocer que a mi también me gusta mucho.

-Ya se, yo también! Vamos a bailar!- nos jalo Rose a la pista improvisada en el salón de la casa y comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música, aunque bailar no se me daba muy bien decidí dejarme llevar y moverme también.

-Chicas, muero de sed, vamos a buscar algo de tomar!- les grite para que me escucharan después de que se había terminado nuestra canción, asintieron y nos movimos entre los compañeros del instituto y la gente que bailaba o andaba por ahí.

-Hay que buscar a los chicos ¿no?- pregunto Ali una vez que habíamos conseguido bebidas, Rose y yo asentimos, las tres giramos nuestras cabezas por la gran casa y caminamos un poco, buscándolos.

-Miren! Ahí están Emmet y Jass- señalo Rose y seguimos su mano, ambas salieron casi corriendo hacia sus novios, los saludaron con un beso nada inocente respectivamente y después se acercaron a mi.

-¿Y donde esta Edward?- pregunte después de saludarlos.

-No se Bella- me dijo Emmet abrazando a Rose- hace rato que se separo de nosotros.

-De seguro anda por ahí con los demás del equipo- aseguro Jasper mientras Alice lo jalaba a la pista.

-¡VAMOS A BAILAR!- exclamo la duende, Rose y Emmet los siguieron a la pista.

-¡YO IRE A BUSCAR A EDWARD!- les grite y pude ver de lejos que los cuatros asentían.

Camine por el resto de la casa y como no lo vi decidí salir al jardín, se veía que también ahí había bastante movimiento. Junto a la puerta de cristal había una barra de bebidas alcohólicas y mesas con sillas, enfrente había una piscina donde habían algunas parejas besándose o jugando. Del otro lado de la piscina había otra pista de baile, camine pasando las mesas y acercándome a la alberca, tras toda la gente que estaba bailando se podía ver un par de sofás bajo un techo de madera. Tal vez por ahí andaba.

Camine hacia la pista esquivando a un chico que lanzaba a Jessica al agua, reí por el grito que profirió esta al caer y el golpe que le dio al chico, seguí caminando entre la gente bailando, estaba llegando a los sofás cuando una pareja que bailaba se movió y me dejo todo a la vista, me quede estática a media pista.

Sentía la furia ir subiendo poco a poco por todo mi cuerpo. Ahí, sentado en uno de los sofás junto con Mike y los demás idiotas del equipo de Basquetbol, estaba Edward. Pero eso no fue lo que me enfureció, no, lo que hizo que me quedara estática fue ver como estos miraban divertidos y embelesados como las estúpidas porristas les bailaban sensualmente, incluido _mi _Edward.

Camine así allá con pasos decididos, cuando me iba acercando mas escuche como Mike me chiflaba.

-Ttss! Bombonazo, que curvas!- exclamo pero lo ignore, empuje a la perra de Tanya quien era la que le bailaba a Edward, esta me grito una maldición pero también la ignore. Pude ver la mirada sorprendida de Edward.

-¡¿Te estas divirtiendo Cullen?!- le pregunte con rabia.

-¡Bella! ¿Que?... Te vez...- contesto al principio confundido y sorprendido y después vi como me recorría de pies a cabeza con su mirada oscurecida y sonrió de lado- Divina nena!

-¡Eres un imbécil!- le grite y sin pensar le arroje la bebida de mi vaso mojándolo.

-¡¿Pero que coño te pasa?!- se puso de pie y me grito molesto e indignado, no le respondí, me limite a arrojar mi vaso vacio con fuerza al suelo y me di la vuelta- ¡BELLA!- me grito, camine hacia la casa y luego hacia la puerta. De reojo vi a mis amigos y alcance a escuchar como Alice me llamaba, pero no me detuve ni me gire, salí a la calle y comencé a caminar en dirección hacia mi casa, lo bueno es que no estaba muy lejos de ahí. Apenas y di unos cuantos pasos cuando sentí que alguien me agarraba del brazo y me giraba, era Edward.

-¡Suéltame!- le dije con furia tratando de soltarme.

-¿Por que hiciste eso?- me pregunto entre dientes pero no le respondí y seguí forcejeando pero agarro mi otro brazo también- No te voy a soltar, no hasta que me respondas, ¿que diablos te pasa?

-¿Y te atreves a preguntar?- me miro confundido- No te hagas el tonto, si bien que sabes lo que estabas haciendo en la fiesta, idiota!

-¿Lo que estaba haciendo en la fiesta?- pregunto confundido y me soltó, espere a que se diera cuenta, y no tardo mucho en aparecer en su mirada el entendimiento- ¡Pero si no estaba haciendo nada malo! Te estaba esperando...

-Nada malo- me reí sin humor- claro Cullen! No estabas haciendo nada malo, nada mas la zorra de Tanya estaba restregando su culo en tu cara mientras tú la veías muy feliz y contento!- le reproche y sin esperar mas me di la vuelta y seguí caminando. Pero me volvió a detener tomándome por la cintura- ¡Suéltame! No quiero que me toques.

-¿Estas celosa Swan?- pregunto muy cerca de mi oído, y aunque su aliento me estremeció negué con la cabeza, pero claro que estaba celosa solo que no lo iba a aceptar delante de él.

-¡Te dije que me soltaras, justo ahora no quiero estar cerca de ti!- me ignoro y con facilidad me giro y sin mas estampo sus labios en los míos con furia y de manera demandante, al principio trate de forcejear pero luego me deje llevar. Cuando nos separamos ambos estábamos jadeando y nos miramos fijamente a los ojos, poco a poco fue apareciendo una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro y me enfurecí mas, estampe mi mano con fuerza en su mejilla.

-¡Eres un estúpido idiota!- le dije mientras se sobaba y me miraba con furia.

-¿Si? Pues este estúpido idiota no tiene por que rogarte ni soportarte, ni a ti ni a tus berrinches y jodidos celos- dijo entre dientes y se dio la vuelta para regresar a la fiesta.

-¡Pues lárgate!- le grite y también me di la vuelta para seguir mi camino a casa, ya después les avisaría a las chicas que me había ido. _"estúpido de mierda! Lo arruinaste todo Edward" _pensé.

Cuando llegue a mi casa mis papás me miraron extrañados desde el sofá donde estaban acurrucados viendo la televisión, papá le bajo al volumen.

-Pensé que estarías en la fiesta de Jessica hija- me dijo

-Ahhh... Si... Estaba ahí, pero...- tartamudee

-¿Que paso Bella?- pregunto mamá con voz preocupada sentadonse en su lugar.

-Nada, no paso nada, tranquila ma- me apresure a mentir lo mejor que pude- es que... me duele mucho la cabeza y mejor me salí de la fiesta para venir a casa y descansar, loa demás se quedaron, no quise arruinarles la noche.

-Ahhh! Esta bien pequeña, ve a dormir entonces- me dijo Charlie, camine hacia las escaleras.

-Espera cariño- llamo mamá, me detuve y me gire- ¿No quieres tomar una pastilla y que te prepare un té antes de que te acuestes?- pregunto.

-No, gracias. Creo que mejor me voy a acostar ya- asintieron y subí a mi habitación, cuando iba a media escalera escuche que le volvieron a subir a la televisión y supe que me habían creído; subí corriendo el resto de escaleras y al llegar a mi habitación cerré la puerta con furia, saque mi móvil y lo apague, me quite los tacones y me tire a mi cama. _"No voy a llorar, no lo merece! No voy a llorar." _me repetía una y otra vez en mi mente, y no lo hice.

.

.

.

Ya era domingo. Temprano, como a eso de las 8am mamá vino y me despertó, me dijo que papá quería ir a pasar el día a la Push con los Clearwater y los Black, me excuse diciéndole que no había dormido bien y que no tenia ganas de salir, me dijo que no había problema y que me dejaba comida para calentar si me daba hambre, ya que llegarían hasta la noche. Después de que se fueran me volví a dormir un rato y después como a eso del medio día baje a desayunar.

Ahora estaba tumbada en el sofá viendo la tele y comiendo chucherías... Seguía molesta con Edward, en mi mente se repetía una y otra vez la escena de Tanya bailándole y la expresión de él. Claro lo fanfarrón y mujeriego no se le podría quitar de la noche a la mañana, estúpida yo por creerle, además no había sabido nada de él desde anoche así que con mayor razón yo no daría el primer paso, no se lo pondré tan fácil.

Al recordar la fiesta de ayer me di cuenta que no les había avisado nada a las chicas, así que apague la tv y subí corriendo por mi móvil. Cuando lo encontré aun seguía apagado, lo encendí y como era de esperarse tenia varios mensajes de mis amigas, los leí rápido, estaban preocupadas querían saber que había pasado y por que me había ido así; el ultimo de Alice era de hace 10 min y si no le contestaba en media hora vendría. Pero no quería ver a nadie y tener que contar todo lo de ayer, así que rápidamente le escribí una respuesta:

"Tranquila duende, estoy bien! No tengo ánimos de hablar o salir, y lo de anoche pues también puedes preguntarle a Edward... Bueno no, no le preguntes nada a él, prometo que mañana hablamos ¿si? Ahora solo quiero estar en casa. Te quiero y gracias, avísale a Rose por mi y perdón por dejarlos así en la fiesta... Besos :)"

Volví a apagar el móvil, puse algo de música a un volumen bajo y me tumbe en la cama de nuevo.

.

Me desperté sobresaltada y llorando. No supe en que momento me había dormido, me gire y en el reloj vi que eran las 5 de la tarde... me senté recargando mi espalda en el respaldo de la cama, suspire para tranquilizarme y que pararan los sollozos, trate de recordar que estaba soñando.

_Iba corriendo sin rumbo por el bosque, alrededor todo era oscuridad y hacia mucho frio... de pronto escuche una risa y gire para todos lados para ver si veía algo o si alguien se acercaba, pero nada._

_-¡¿Quien esta ahí?!- pregunte gritando y solo se volvió a escuchar la misma risa- ¡Hola!_

_-Bella- una voz aterciopelada susurraba mi nombre cerca de mí, era su voz._

_-¿Edward?- pregunte pero no respondió- ¡Edward! ¿Donde estas?_

_-Aquí, ven conmigo Bella- otra vez su voz era un susurro, giraba y giraba buscándolo pero no lo veía, empecé a correr de nuevo. De pronto me caí con una rama y al levantar la mirada ahí estaba, frente a mi, Edward. Me sonreía trate de levantarme para llegar a él pero no podía._

_-No puedo, ¡ayúdame baby!- le pedía estirando la mano hacia él y devolviéndole la sonrisa. Pero su mirada alegre cambio por una fría y de odio, dio un paso hacia atrás- ¿Edward?_

_-No puedo ayudarte Swan- me asusto su tono y lo mire confundida- Tú no confías en mi, así que no puedo ayudarte. Tú viste cosas que no por los celos y dudaste de mi, me alejaste, no confías en mi.- siguió diciendo mientras se alejaba mas y mas._

_-¡No te vayas!- le grite pero no se detuvo ni me miro- ¡EDWARD!_

Las lágrimas volvieron a caer sin control por mis mejillas al revivir esa pesadilla, había sido horrible. Recordar la mirada apagada y fría de Edward me hacia temblar y de pronto la culpa y la tristeza llegaron a mi.

Todo lo que decía Edward en el sueño ¿era verdad? _"claro que es verdad tonta Bella, no confiaste en él" _ decía la voz en mi mente.

-Pero yo vi como veía a Tanya, lo estaba disfrutando- susurre para mi misma y discutiéndole a la voz _"la rabia y los celos te cegaron, viste cosas que no, además habías bebido muy rápido ese ponche con alcohol, viste de mas!" _ Explicaba mi mente pero mi orgullo se negaba a aceptarlo, él siempre había sido un Casanova con las chicas y se la pasaba bomba con ellas, lo había visto muchas veces coqueteando con Tanya y las demás porristas.

_"Si pero eso fue antes de que se perdieran en esa cabaña, antes de ti... Solo recuerda, estas semanas junto a él, simplemente las ignoro y te veía a ti... No seas estúpida Swan, ¿lo vas a perder por celos?" _ La voz en mi mente gritaba y recordé mi sueño, como dolía ver que se alejaba de mí, como dolió ver su mirada y que me dijera que no confiaba en él.

-No quiero perderlo- dije entre sollozos. Me levante y busque mi celular, lo prendí de nuevo y marque su numero, sonó varias veces pero no contestaba, las lagrimas no paraban de salir de mis ojos- contesta Edward- le marque varias veces pero nunca respondió, solo sonaba.

Después de un rato sin obtener respuesta decidí que lo intentaría una vez más y si no respondía iría a buscarlo, marque y al primer tono mando directo a buzón, deje caer el móvil al suelo, Edward apago el suyo. Él no quería hablar conmigo. Un dolor en mi pecho hizo que reaccionara y las lagrimas volvieron a caer, me tumbe el cama y me acurruque _"maldito orgulloso" _pensé antes de dormirme de nuevo.

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté un poco tarde, corrí al baño y me duche lo más rápido que pude, después me puse lo primero que encontré y cepille mi cabello y mis dientes. Al mirarme al espejo vi que mis ojos seguían hinchados de tanto llorar pero ignore mi reflejo y corrí a la planta baja. Llegue a la cocina y pegada en la puerta del refrigerador había una nota, era de mamá:

"Hija: anoche cuando llegamos ya estabas dormida así que no quisimos despertarte. Espero que te encuentres mejor cariño. Te dejo el desayuno en la mesa, por favor no te vayas a la escuela sin comer algo. Te quiero, nos vemos por la tarde!

Besos, mamá."

Sonreí pero no tenia apetito así que solo tome una manzana y camine hacia la puerta. Salí y el frio de la mañana me recibió, camine hacia mi camioneta con la mirada en mis pies, me detuve un momento y cerré los ojos.

Recordé ese primer día que Edward pasó por mí para ir al instituto, había llegado muy puntual y se veía tan guapo. A partir de ese día pasaba siempre por mi, en este momento deseaba que estuviera ahi, una lagrima rodo por mi mejilla. Lo imagine recargado en su volvo plateado, con ese aire despreocupado, su cabello cobrizo revuelto y sonriendo con esa sexy sonrisa torcida que tanto me encanta, esperándome. Una risa sin humor y sarcástica salió de mi garganta, negué con la cabeza y limpie con furia mi mejilla. Abrí los ojos e iba a seguir caminando cuando alce la cabeza y lo vi.

El Volvo estaba estacionado frente a mi casa y Edward me miraba fijamente, recargado en el auto, tal y como lo había imaginado hace un momento.

Él me esperaba.

* * *

**¿Que les parecio? ¿Les gusto?**

**Recuerden que ahi arriba les advertí que no todo iba a ser lindo ahora, ellos aceptaron su atracción olvidándose de su "odio" hacia el otro, pero aunque se hayan confesado y tuvieran sexo, sus caracteres siguen siendo los mismos y por eso nunca se soportaron... Asi que las peleas continuan ;)**

**Bueno, ¿Ustedes que creen que pase? ¿Seguiran juntos? ¿Se diculparan?... Dejen sus teorias, opiniones y comentarios :) ya saben que sus reviews me hacen feliz!**

**La tercera y ultima parte ya casi esta lista asi que no tardare en actualizar...**

**Gracias por leerme, las quiero :3**

**Besos, Lily.**


End file.
